Half Life Adventures: The Combine Crisis!
by Talos Angel
Summary: A Gordon FreemanXChell story about how Gordon Freeman founded Chell lost in Combine base, unaware that what her secret is! Don't listen to Gilferd because HE IS LIAR! I DID NOT WRONG!


HALF LIFE ADVENTURES: THE COMBINE CRISIS!

CHAPTER ONE: HOLLOW VICTORY

-Gordon Freeman and the rebels defeated the Combines and blew up City 17, and got away from it. Many life's were lots, and a lot of damage was dealt, but the humans boated the combines...OR SO IT SEEMED! Secretly, in Dr. Breen's secret castle beneath the ocean, Dr. Breen and a bunch of combines were talking to the worm thingy on the other side of the computer. "DR BREEN YOU STUPET FOOL YOU LET GORDON GREEMAN ESCAPE!" The worm yelled an angry! "Please, Mr. Worm," Dr. Breen was begged, "I just need and other cancel!" "OK," The worm sad, "But DON'T fall this Tim!" The computer turned off, and Dr. Breen looked at his combines nervous, but then he has a PLAN! "I will jested relay on the SECRET WEPON! HAHA!" Dr. Breen wet to his telephone to call a place somewhere.

-In the place where the rebels were place, they holding a very party to celebrate the winning of overfed the combines! Gordon and Alex and Barney and Dr. Kliner were there, and Alyx said, "We are did it, Gordon!" And then hug (But are not BF/GF because Gordon Freeman was a older than Alyx, and so did not want to pedofile, so were friends.) SUDDEN! There was a fire and a combine fight! "Uh oh! combines are attack!" Barney was yell very loud! Gordon, Alex, and Barney goat out there plasma guns, and were then gunning at enemy combines with other gun guys. Gordon was shoot, but medic told him "Here! Take this med kits!" And medic gave Gordon the med kits so Gordon said tank you back. In the fighting, Even tally, the bad guys ran away, and so rebel party time! Gordon Freeman look at ground, and saw that a woman his ago with metal things on legs and orange clothes! Gordon Freeman touched woman face curious, and she walked up, and looked at Gordon Freeman. She was not angry, and she didn't talc like Gordon, she just looked into Gordon Freeman eyes sparkly (and sparkly Gordon eyes, too.) It saw true lobe at fist sight. Gordon was wonder what woman name, so woman point to name and it sad "Chell."

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST DAT

-Alyx and Barney and Dr. Cleaner and Lamar and Dr. Mossman and Father Grigori and Dog and Dr. Eli and G-man found Gordon Freeman and CDHell walk back to the rebel base. "Gordon Freeman! Where you were?" Alyx asked confused and angry, so Gordon point to Chell and looked like "I find her on ground in combine camp." "Oh is new friend!" Alyx said, but Eli was spook because of metal things on Chell legs that was his legs, but don't care. After in base, Garden Freeman an Chell decides to goat on a date because they lick each other, so they wet to A MOVIE which was called "Battletoads the Movie," then went to eat dinner at Italy. They got a spaghetto , and were eat it two gather, and then they kiss because they both get equipped with same noodle, then they laugh.

-Gordon Freeman decide to take Chell back to a house, because she didn't seem to have. Gordon went sleep on couch and tell Chell she can have bead, since she did not seem to have one for longer times. Chell tell Gordon that its PK so they can share bed, so they went to sleep in the bed, and cuddled together. Dr. Breen spy on them and he was not happy; he was angry and mad! Dr. Breen take out his phone and talked to it "Why is weapon not kill Gordon Freeman?" "No worry," a robot girl voice sad from phone, "I will handle tomorrow."

CHAPTER THREE: THEY TALK ABOUT LIFE AND OTHER STUFF.

-Gordon Freeman and Chell liked each other loss, so decide to learn about where did they come from? Gordon Freeman told Chell that he was growled up in New Mexico, and lived in Back Mesa where he experimented science and physics and they invented stuff like gravity guns and crowbars before the green lightning brought headcarbs and mutants to the world. "Who about you?" Gordon Freeman asked Chell. Chell sad, so Gordon worry, "Is it bad?" "Yes." Chell sad and then she cry on Gordon Freeman. Gordon hug Chell to comport her, "It OK, I love you no matter what." Chell happy now, and said "I love you, no matter what Gordon...you are only fiend I has left!" Chell tell Gordon about how she friend Companion Cub, but then he die and she was alone until Gordon Freeman. Garden Freeman like her even more because he knower he was help her in a hard time. They both went to go check on rebel base to make sure more combines weren't attacking.

-SADLY! More combines WERE attacking again! The combines brought striders and gunshits this time, so it was a harder fight, but the rubbles didn't give up! One guy picked up a bazooka and bazookas the gunships and more guys bazooka the striders, even though they shot back and hurt people. Chell saw that several rebels were in trouble because a strider did not leave them alone, and shot. Chell used portal gun to portal below strider leg, and it fell down, saving the rebels. "That was amazing!" People said, but Chell felt sad again, but then Barney ran up to Cell and Gordon Freeman, and said "The combines Kidnap pled Alyx and we need to save her!" "Leave it to me!" Gordon said, and Chell went along, too.

CHAPTER FOUR: CONFORTING BREEN

-Gordon Freeman and Chell got in the submarine and went to Dr Breen's cast6le at the bottom of the ocean, but it had high security, so they had to take the invisible submarine to get there. The place had a lot of Combine guards, but Gordon Freeman and Chell had super gravity and portals, but no problemo. They got to tee boss room wear the Dr. Breen and Glados was, and Chell gasped! "Surprise?" Glados ask Chell, "We are team up to defeat you both, and you wail join us!" Chell said "NO I WON'T!" Gordon was confused, so Glados turn to him, and talk "And Tank you for bring Chell back to me and Breen!" "What is on?" Gordon Freeman was ask the Glados. "Allow me to explain," Glados said, "I name Galdos, and I am boss of Aperture Sconce," She smoked, "And boss of the Combines!" "Where is Alyx?" Gordon asked furious, "What is my friend?" Glados laughing, "Alyx is fine, but maybe you should know something abbot Chell." Gordon looked at Chell, who look worry. "She is the Aperture Science...and also a Combine!" Gordon was a surprise, and cry Chell, "I sorry Garden!" Glados laugh again, "Kill him, Chell." "NO!" Chell yell and spit at Glados. Glados grab Chell and hold her tight, "If you don't kill Gordon Farman, I will!" Glados pull out shotgun, and pointing at Gordon Freeman, "Die, Black Mesa scum," and then a shoot!

-Gordon felled down, and hit Ground! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chell was yell, But Glados didn't care, "What is matter? you killable Company Cube and that no problem!" "YOU MONSTER!" CHELL SCREAMEDD FURIOUS, "You make me kill him to get out of room, so wouldn't hungry!" Laughing Glados, "You are cute went an angry, so now...I WILL RAP YUO!" Glados tried to Violate Chell as Chell yell and punch Glados, but then BAM! Alyx breached out of a combine jail and shouted Glasdo hands with gun hand so now Chell was a free! Gordon Freeman got up, too, because he suit stopped Glados shotgun bullets and only hurt suit energy. "YOU ARE TARP NOW GLADOS SO YOU CAN NOT ESCAP!" Chell pointed Glados at! "Fool!" Dr. Breen and Glados both yell, and they all started shot a gun at others! Eventually, they won Dr. Breen and Glados and the Combined and threw them in jail. "WE WON!" Gordon Freeman yelled excited, "But why not tell me that Combines earlier?" "I thought you would hat me if did." Chell cried on Gordon Freeman again. Gordon hug Chell, "I will love you what matter." everybody went "Awwwww," Then laughed then blew up Breen castle, then partied again.

CHAPTER FIVE: EPILOGE(?)

-Gordon Freeman and Hcell Loving each other, so marry at rebel church in a church. Barney was Gordon's best man, and Alyx was the maid of honor because Chell had no friends from previous. "Will you a married?" Preacher asked them. "Yes." They both said, and then kiss, cake, and more party. The rebels got into combine tower since combines jailed, and made it into tall apartments, where Gordon Freeman, Chell, and other people living. Chell got a pregnants with Gordon Freeman baby, so excitement! One day, in bedroom, Gordon Freeman walk to Chell to tell her about how is day, but it wasn't Chell! It was DR. BREEN, who disgusted himself as pregnant Chell with the dead ringer that he steeled from the spy in Team Fortress 2! "HAHAHA! I breached out of jail!" Dr. Breen yelled, "After you Chell dead, I will break Glados and Combines out jail, and they maker new Combine portal and take over all of Half Life Land!" Dr. Breen gunned out a pull, and shoot try a Gordon, so Gordon freeman jump behind closet and no hurt. Real Chell walk into room, and surprise at Dr. Breen try to kill her with a knife! Gordon take knife stab, then punch Breen back. "GORDON!" Chell yell, but Breen had another gun, so had to use portal gun to lunch Breen out window! "YOU! HAVEN'T! SEEN! THE! LAST! OF! ME! GORDEN! FEEMAN!" Dr. Breen yelled ass he fall below the clowns!

-Nin months a later, Chell give birth to Bobby, but is twins! She had a girl named Stephanie Freeman and a Boy named Gary Freeman.

TO BE CONTINUED!

P.I.S.S: Gilferd still sucks, and a voddka is better than sexist stuped yell guy who yell at Talos Angel because he is a stuped and NO FORGET IT EWVER!


End file.
